


staying away

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England point of view during a meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	staying away

Arthur looks around curious on what the other countries, bored at the unnaturally long meeting. Seeing as the perverted frog started to mess with other victims. Looking down on the scrap paper he was supposed to be writing notes on. Though he already knows what's going with the current speaker at the moment. Arthur deciding to write out anything looking like his paying attention and that pretend to the France representative. He began to dribble down his thoughts.

 

You've always been close to me

Even when we disagreed

I've got that weakness for you

Doesn't matter what you do

I wanted to stay away

I tried to stay away

But I can t stay away from you

I don t know if I want to

I tried but I can't forget you

You carved your name on me

I tried since the day I met you

To keep my sanity..

And I don t know what else to do...

I can't... stay away from you...

I'm not strong enough to stay away from you

I never seem to be when it comes to you

I keep running right back to your open arms

Keep asking myself what's the harm

I know with the pleasure comes the pain

Nothing ventured nothing gained

My heart overrules my thoughts

I know its coming but I can't fight it

You are an addiction I just can't quit, even if I tried

I try to make my heart grow cold

Keep my feelings under control

I'm not strong enough to stay away

My heart is battered and bruised throughout the years

Yet I'm so confused

It drives me crazy that I cannot win

I'm going insane as I try not to give in

Into your trap I succumb

It feels so wrong it and it feels so right

I just want you to hold me tight in your arms

Into your fire I get burned

For a love I know will turn

For a while I'll grow numb

Then again and again return to

So into the darkness I embrace

For a love that cannot be replaced

I hate that I love you so much

Yet all I long for is your touch

I am not strong enough to stay away for long

It's with you that I belong in this weird relationship that was forged long ago

This tumor that clings to my chest

The thing that makes me ache

That haunts my dreams

And tears at my desires

You have brought me only a mixture of pain and pleasure

With the pen down an the meeting over, Arthur gather his papers together and hidden the poem he written out of boredom. Arthur quickly left the meeting room with a slight bush on his face with how his thoughts wonder and linger at.


End file.
